


Desire

by sapphirexdaze



Series: Alpha Pharah x Omega Reader [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: Things turn even more steamy as you and Pharah move things into the bedroom.[Part 3 of a 3 part smut series. (See end notes.)]
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader
Series: Alpha Pharah x Omega Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has brought back my desire to write and my desire for Fareeha Amari :3

Strong arms wrap themselves around you as you lay near the edge of your bed. Your face is turned slightly into a pillow, muffling the whimpering sounds that manage to escape from your mouth. You can feel a familiar pressure constantly and steadily poking inside you, cooking up an overwhelming yet wonderful sensation from below your waist. Beads of sweat travelled all over your body, evidence of the passionate night you had taken part of, with no signs of slowing down anytime soon at that matter. 

Leaving one eye squinted shut, you opened the other slightly to look up at the muscular form above you. Your alpha and girlfriend, Fareeha Amari was busy at work in an attempt to bring you both to your nth orgasm, her thick cock pushing itself in and out of your sopping gate. Her face contorted into all kinds of expressions, all of them filled with nothing but lust and desire with a hint of admiration as she looked down at you with her dark brown eyes.

"Look at me, Habibti." She commanded, her strong yet smooth tone sending shivers up your spine. She brought her hand up to your jaw to guide your gaze in her direction. "Look at me while I fuck you."

So you did, your omega instincts kicking in and surrendering to her command. The two of you were locked in an intense stare as Fareeha continued to thrust her cock inside you. Your arms, formely relaxing to your sides, now slid up and lazily wrapped themselves around the Egyptian's shoulders. You ran your fingers slowly along her hair, gently grazing her scalp and coaxed her down for a kiss.

Fareeha's soft lips met against yours in a heated kiss. She easily took charge as she took hold of your bottom lip with her teeth. She growled when you moaned into her mouth, her tongue diving in to dance along with yours and explore your mouth. You pulled away for a breath of air, but not for long, as Fareeha quickly captured your now swollen lips with hers once more.

Your alpha's hands began to wander, trailing your sides and up to your exposed breasts, where they easily took hold of. Fareeha roughed them around a bit before she began teased your hardened nipples. You couldn't do anything but cry out in pleasure, breaking your kiss once again to whimper out in the air.

At that moment, Fareeha slowed her movements, bringing her steady rhythm that her hips had grown accustomed to, to a stop. You whined when you felt the pressure leave you as she pulled her cock out, choosing to rest it against your aching slit instead.

"I love it when you make those sounds for me, (Y/N)." Fareeha groaned, her mouth now moving it's attention to your neck. "Make them some more. I want our neighbors to know how well I treat my Omega."

"Fa-fareeha..." You moaned, feeling your alpha's teeth graze along your exposed neck.

Said woman hummed, satisfied with the way you called out to her. She nipped at your skin, causing you to jerk up into her. Your swollen nub rubs along her pulsing shaft as your hips roll up and then foward.

"Say it again." She orders you again, this time, she begins to make a fresh new trail of marks along your jaw and down your neck to accompany the older ones she had made earlier in the night.

"Please," you begged, "Fareeha, I need you." Your grip around her shoulders tighten, desperate for her to fill you up again. Desperate to feel her cock inside of you, for her to start fucking you again. Your nails drag along her skin, leaving new marks on her back that only add to the ones you had scarred her with earlier.

The sensation of want and need is so strong that even your alpha can sense it. It's the only thing that fills her senses, and her alpha instinct screams at her to fill you, to knot you, to breed you, to claim you and make you hers.

Both of your phermones are running rampent now, driving the other crazy. Fareeha's cock rapidly pulses against your soaking cunt, the both of you ready to burst and lose control. However, Fareeha lets out a brief sigh, her breath shuddering against your skin to regain slight control for a moment.

"I want to hear you say it, (Y/N)." She whispers against your ear.

You shiver as your head tilts slightly in confusion, but the older woman doesn't give you much time to wonder what she's talking about before she speaks up again.

"Tell me that your mine. I want to hear you say that you're mine."

Instead of immediately outright telling her, you show her in the kiss that you grace her with. It's slow and less sloppy than the earlier one, but it holds the same amount of heat and passion.

Once the kiss breaks, you plant your forehead against hers, looking her directly in the eyes again. A daring move for an omega to make without command from an alpha, but fortunately for you, Fareeha wasn't like those other brutes.

"I'm yours baby, all yours."

Fareeha hummend again, her face softening as she softly kissed you again. Her hands once again exploring your body before finally settling on your waist. The security guard firmly grasped your hips as she positioned the tip of her still rock hard member against your sopping hole.

You gasped into your alpha's mouth as you felt her suddenly slide herself inside of you. She wasted no time resuming in what she had started earlier, fucking you wildly with amazing momentum.

"Oh, fuck... Pharah!" You cried out her code name, that pressure rapidly beginning to bubble up inside you again.

Fareeha's eyes dilated. "That's it..." She moaned, her voice raspy and heavy with lust. She brought her head back down and snuggled it against the crook of your neck. "Louder." She turns and whispers in your ear, biting down on your ear lobe.

You can't help but to do as she says. Your cries of pleasure increase in volume the more she rocks herself into you.

Soon enough you're taking all of her, your wet cunt soaking her in like a vacuum. Fareeha's own groans and grunts grow louder as well. The more your walls rub and pulsate against her, the more she feels her own release approaching. Her grip on your hips tighten, and your sure that's another spot that will be sporting a mark of passion.

Her rhythm grows even more unsteady and she's fucking you as hard as she can. Now, it's not only you that jolts with every thrusts she makes, but the bed as well. Your screams have turned silent as your vocal cords can't find a way to produce any sound that can replicate the intensity of the amount of rough pleasure that you are experiencing. Its Fareeha alone that fills in the empty noise with her heavy breathing and the praises she gives you. Your inner omega runs wild hearing her compliment you for being such a good girl, for taking the entire length of her cock so well, for being the loyal omega that you are.

"Ah..." Fareeha suddenly grunts, and a droplet of sweat runs down the side of her face as she feels her knot begin to form at the base of her shaft. It knocks against your aching pussy, begging to be let in, as the rest of her cock already familiarizes itself with your walls.

But, it's not enough for you. You're right on the edge, almost ready to let it all out and find your release, but you just need a bit more to push your to your goal.

"All of you..." You can barely speak. "I need all of you, Fareeha. Knot me. Fill me."

Your alpha needs to hear no more as she attemtps to slide her knot into you. You take in a sharp breath as your slick walls allow it in and greet her knot in a warm welcome.

Fareeha lets out an audible sound of ecstasy as she slowly thrusts both parts of her inside of you. It's too much for her, and soon enough, she cums. Her body on top of yours goes stiff and ridgid as her cock throbs as it spills it's hot, thick, and sticky substance inside of you.

It feels too damn good and it's enough to push you over. You start to cum as well, your own creamy substance mixing together with hers. Your voice cracks, and you manage to let out a loud cry of pleasure as your grip around your alpha's toned frame tightens even more.

You collapse against the mattress first, with Fareeha following after, though she's careful not to put her full weight in you. Your both nothing but a speechless mess trying to catch your breath.

A moment passes, and you can start to feel your body get heavy as you begin to drift off to sleep, until you feel a pair of strong arms scoop you up. You let out a small sound of surprise and find yourself being placed properly on the bed by Fareeha. She places a few pillows for you to lay your head on, and grabs a blanket to wrap around the both of you.

"You did great tonight." She begins to praise you again. "You always do so well for me, (Y/N)." She peppers your face with kisses before planting a loving kiss on your lips.

You cuddle up against her chest, your inner omega purring as she soothes you with her sweet nothings. The last thing you remember was soaking up the warmth that radiated against your lover's skin before sounding off into deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided this was going to be a smut series after I wrote this fic lol. I didn't want to wait until I typed up the others to post this one, so there will be two prequel fics to this one sometime soon.


End file.
